Last Moments
by RRShowFICTION
Summary: Pirates have invaded the Torus and are attacking the crew and it doesn't go so well. A oneshot describing the last moments of an unsuccessful mission.


"INTRUDER ON DECK! INTRDER ON DECK INTRUZZ-BZZZ-ZZZZ-..." Blared the alarm as it was cut off in a burst of static.  
"They must be hacking our systems!" Shouted the human technician, Dan,  
"They've docked and are coming through the airlock!" Screamed the Mantis who was in charge of the weapons systems as well as attack and defence.  
"Hold them off while I charge the FTL drive!" the captain, Xin Xin, yelled over the intercom but they were already fighting. The Rockman in charge of the engines was knocking down intruders left, right and centre but one Mantis Warrior got a lucky shot on the base of his back, his only weak spot, and he dropped like a stone.

On the other side of the ship, the anti-personnel drone had just sparked to life and made a beeline for the intruders, its metal brain only thinking of one thing. Stop the invaders. But the 'invaders' had predicted this and had sent their own boarding drone to stop it and when they reached each other they stopped for a moment to register each other as hostile and then the battle started.  
The Federation drone was the first to react, sending laser fire rippling across the boarder's hull, tearing off a small chunk of plating. The invader retaliated by sending double the laser fire back not only at the Federation drone but also at the ship itself in hopes of completing its primary objective of destroying the enemy ship and its crew. The lasers reflected off of the walls and managed to cripple the door control, which was where the battle was being fought. Sealed in, neither assailant had the chance to escape and started tearing into each other, ripping off plate by plate with their lasers and blows and soon the boarder drone was reduced to spare parts, but the other drone didn't get off unscathed and soon its power core, which had been hit during the fight, detonated.

Back on the other side of the ship, the crew were starting to beat back the invaders when an explosion rocked the ship with enough force to push the two factions apart and though they didn't know it, damage the docking clamp extensively, damaging both ships.  
"Ha! Your ship can't handle the beating we're unloading on its sorry hide!" Shouted the same Mantis that had killed the Rockman but also happened to be the enemy captain, a pirate by the name of Krasshhabblekk.  
"Who is to say that wasn't your transportation?" Xin Xin said in his robotic tones, knowing that his weapons systems were at the moment unpowered but nonetheless a smirk creeping onto his metallic face while the mantis blanched. Then without warning the mantis lunged and tried to decapitate the captain with his powerful jaws. Luckily he had expected this and rolled to the side, firing a blaster shot at the mantis and catching him on the underside of his belly, making him scream in pain as he hit the floor and struggled to his feet.  
"You'll pay for that!" He snarled as he tried to hide behind his Rockman weapons operator, who while smaller than Xin's own crewmember still towered over the rest and struck fear into the hearts of a few of the more timid crew but as they already have, or rather had, a Rockman they knew is weak spot and tried to get to it but as they circled around him the Mantis made a reappearance and guarded his partner's back so that both sides were equally as dangerous.

The crew opted to try a different strategy, splitting the four of them that were left around the pirates who had been reduced to just the captain and his Rock. The pirates had noticed this and were edging closer to the boarding ramp in a bid to escape with their ship and their lives, they wanted to end this conflict and by the look of it so did the people they were attacking as they made no effort to stop them as they got closer and closer to the exit.  
"Just let us live!" The Mantis suddenly exclaimed desperately, "We can't fight anymore, please!"  
"Well? What are you waiting for? If you're going to leave then run!" Commanded Xin as the pirates came within ten feet of the boarding ramp. They didn't need telling twice and they turned tail and ran for their own ship but as they entered the airlock the damage to the two ships made itself known as an ominous creak was heard and the pirates felt their lives come to a sudden close as the airlock came of cleanly with the boarding ramp, depressurising it while also causing it to explode, all the pirates felt before they were taken unconscious by hypoxia was the feeling that their very blood was boiling under their skin.

The pirates gone, the crew breathed a sigh of relief, or rather they would have had the ship not decompressed along with the airlock due to the door system being destroyed, luckily the emergency blast doors had remained (somewhat) intact and sealed the gaping hole left in the side of the ship. After they had hit the metal ground again the crew started to feel the effect of the battle, three out of four had fatal injuries and with the med bay out of commission they succumbed to them in minutes. The captain, the only survivor, lay on the ground next to Dan, who had been shot in the chest, the laser being enough to scorch his entire ribcage and stop his heart and had died in minutes. All the captain managed to think before he lost consciousness and was lost to the void was:

"There goes another one, hopefully the next crew that tries will meet a better fate than I."

**How was that as my first FTL Fanfiction? I hope I did it justice and that you liked it! :D**


End file.
